


Deceive or be Deceived

by Bjork



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've invested in the name of Sherlock Holmes, a daring female who breaks the roads of the dress code. Dressing as a man and living among the others who parade the streets of England, what is it like for a daily day in the life of attempting to keep a secret well hidden; with only the few who know what you really are, are they truly trustworthy of keeping you straight on your pedestal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"God save the Queen, what the bloody 'ell is she doing 'ear?" A ragged British accent echoed through the hallow cave. A pair of green eyes and bright red hair covered by a deep velvet hat stared in your direction. The man was wearing a black plaided jacket with a wooly black scarf and gloves that matched his outfit. You pushed past the police officers clad in onyx as you looked at the dead body before you. You continued to finish the last of your fruit as you circled the body, taking in the small details of the deceased man that laid sprawled on the cold concrete. A man with brown sideburns and messy black hair turned in your direction, wearing the same outfit the whining man next to him had on. He adjusted his tiny round glasses that perked themselves on his red freezing nose.

"Gun shot wound to the chest, it didn't look like he put up a fight..." You noted to yourself as you bended down. "Drug dealers?" You questioned as you smelled a drug you knew to well.

"Get out of here, crime isn't for babies or woman." Auburn said as he shoved you up. You ignored him as you leaned forward and pushed him into a wall before continuing your observation. You stared at the large pool of blood that stained his shirt and ran down his neck, he had blue markings that had formed on his pale wrists and his eyes were open but half lidded. His head lay onto the side as he continued to bleed out. 

"Alright, that's enough from you both. We're hear to solve a murder, not fight like children." Gunnar told Auburn who fixed himself up and approached you again. John watched cautiously as Gunnar held Auburn back and forced him to stand somewhere away from you. John licked his lips before turning his attention back to you. You shifted a bit before standing up as you continued to mutter rapidly. 

"Sherlock, we've got this. We apper-" Gunnar started as Auburn ripped himself out of his grasp and spit on the ground, glaring at you with a attitude that read arrogance. 

"What do you have so far?" You cut off Gunnar, expecting them to say they were still looking since they just got here themselves as well. 

"We've already have a suspect." Gunnar stated as he fixed his coat. You raised an eyebrow. 

"I was wrong for once, shocking." You said and slowly looked at Auburn who scoffed at you. Oh how you hated the man. 

"Why don't you go to a pub and celebrate?" Auburn growled with a look of disgust.

"I would but that would require me stepping on that small sack of beans you call a penis." You told him with your hands behind your back, your chin raised high. Gunnar gave you a warning look as Auburn took in a deep breath and looked away, trying not to loose his temper, but you wanted this tea pot to shout. 

"Did you find the wife bedding another one? Was it the screams that escaped those sweet French wined lips? Or does she usually spread those legs nice and wide for any man she sees on the street. If I was a man myself I'd have to be truthful. I'd give it a go." You continued to Auburn with a smile. Auburn lashed out at you, forcing Gunnar to the side as he landed a slug in the air you were standing in seconds ago. 

"Go back to your hole where you came from, ya hag!" He yelled at you and you dodged another blow but couldn't move in time when he pushed you to the ground. 

You fell to the ground with a small cry, your hands scraping against the freezing rough ground and causing them to bleed from the minor wounds. 

John rushed to your side and helped you up. You accepted his help as you leaned on his shoulder, staring down Auburn as he wasted no time in trying to punch you once more, regardless if you were a woman or not. You pushed John to the side as you broke into a run, Auburn hot on your trail. You giggled like a mad woman as you ran in your slacks, your restrained breasts bouncing slightly against the white gaze tape as you continued to run in the wet streets of England. 

Auburn spun a swore of swears and threats as you jumped on a carriage being hauled by two muscular men and leapt up towards the roof of an old factory. You felt Auburn grab your legs as you swung a bit, trying to pick your weight up wasn't easy but you managed to kick him in that damned face of his. He cried in pain as your shiny black boots slammed into his sensitive nose and he fell off of the cart and onto his back. 

You were glad he didn't grab onto your black tailcoat as you pried yourself into a dirty old broken window, you had to use your elbow to break some of the glass which broke off easily and you stumbled inside of the heavily dusted room. You didn't have time to look around as Auburn had regained himself with his broken nose and tried to find a way in, not giving up on his conquest to beat you to a bloody pulp. 

You ran past a few dusted pictures and wiped cobwebs with your hand as you left the room and ran down the hallway, the floor boards creaked in pain with each step you took. You saw a man with large looking muscles holding what looked like to be a chunk of wood as he blocked the rest of the ending hallway. You swerved a bit, knowing him as one of the few people you managed to piss off today when you stole that peach, which was worth the stealing.

As on cue a few other men came into view, holding weapons in their inked hands as well. 

You pursed your lips, finding this moment to be a bit cliche. You looked at the ceiling, if there was a pipe up above you would have swung yourself on it and punch a whole through the roof and climb your way out of the new wood hole like a new born zombie. 

You sighed dramatically as you put your hands up, giving into the thugs. You didn't feel like fighting back today, you were to tired for this. 

You continued to look around for an exit as one of them came behind you and knocked you down. You began to wonder how many people planed on pushing you to the ground today. 

Your hat flew off of your head, you cursed when you realized you were about to be revealed. 

"We'll finally found out who the real Sherlock is, eh?" You heard one of them with an American accent say. You tried to get off of your stomach, only to have a pair of hands force you onto your back. You stared up at them with startled eyes, this day couldn't have gotten any better? 

They ripped the button of your tail coat which held the front together. 

"Easy now, that's important." You told them, only to earn a sharp slap to the face. You sneezed a bit, before looking back up at the man's ugly blue eyes. 

"Haven't you brushed those urinated rows yet?" You questioned him with furrowed brows, dear God you just hoped he didn't attempt to kiss you with that slime filled shit hole of his. That would just really make your day. 

He grabbed a pocket knife from from his pants leg and began to violently rip open your expensive ruffled shirt. 

"Excuse you, that didn't come free." You told him with a raised eyebrow, only to be kicked in the side. You coughed as you shut your eyes, this was probably the best day you've ever had in your entire life span. The throbbing just added more icing to the cake. 

You tuned out their babbling as he dug his dirty nails into your shirt and yanked it apart. Your bandaged chest was touched by his disgusting hands, gripping, grabbing, groping all coming from the hands behind you. 

"Aye, I wonder what we got down here." He suddenly stopped as he leaned in closer to your face, you looked a bit cross eyed as you stared into his blue ones. He needed to wash his hair sometime, you could see maggots crawling around in that ruffled blonde heap. 

"Does the carpet match the rug?" He whispered to you and the group. They all burst into laughter as they held your hands above your head and tried to rip off the bandages. Couldn't scream any louder in your ear, could they? 

"You have to unwrap it, geez, for someone who lives on the street, you sure aren't the brightest candle in the night." You told them with an unimpressed look. Your legs were spread apart and you let out a surprised 'Oh.' 

"Is the, who so amazing Sherlock Holmes, a cross dressing, two twisting..." He used the knife to dig into the bandages, cutting through the gaze and scratching your skin up a bit. 

"Woman?" He finished as the wraps came undone, revealing your perked breasts. You let your chest heave as the tight wraps were finally gone, if it was possible, your nipples were screaming in joy as the cold air hit them. 

They all went quiet before giving each other a knowing look. You let your head fall back a bit as you tried to move your sore arms. 

"Ugh, thank you. I've been dying to get out of these wretched bandages all day." You told them, dropping your impression of a man and letting your real voice come through. You cleared your throat a bit before looking over the boys shoulder to see John standing behind him, a gun aimed at his head. 

"Oh, Hello Watson!" You told him with a grin. Leave it to John to save the day, God bless the man's heart for putting up with you. 

"You came in time to join the party." You said as you shimmed your breasts around a bit and winked at him. John quirked his eyebrows uncomfortably before cocking the gun at the man's head. 

"All of you, get out, or he'll splatter." John threatened in a stern tone that not even you heard before. It kind of worried you. Who put a rope on John's ball sack and smacked the donkey? They didn't need to be told twice before they let you out of their grasp and scurried about, pushing each other as they ran down the crowded hallway, you fell on your back as you rubbed your wrists and sat up on your elbows.

"Don't you ever touch Sherlock again, If you do, I will find you and promise you a bloody death. Get out of here before I do something we'll both regret." John hissed out, causing your eyes to widen a bit and the boy stumbled away from you. John still had the gun pointed at him as he ran, firing off a warning shot at the man's feet, causing him to cry in fear and run faster before rounding a corner and going out of sight. John set the gun back into his belt pocket before turning back to you. 

You felt a bit self conscious as he stared at you. You covered your chest with your arm as you looked for the ripped bandages. John took off his coat and wrapped it over your shoulders as he bended down to your side. 

You quietly thanked him, afraid of meeting that ugly side of his. You attempted to button the remaining buttons up of your white shirt before holding it closer to your frame. John placed your favorite hat back upon your short hair. 

"Are you alright?" He asked gently, his usual side back. You nodded your head as you looked him over. All anger drained from his face.   
"Good, we should get out of here awhile." He said as he led you down the halls. You followed behind him, not sure on what to say to him. It wasn't like John didn't know you were a woman, he kind of found out the first day you met him. He had walked into the wrong room while you were stalking around naked, mixing your hair up a bit. Of course, his innocent eyes darted from your v jay-jay, to your breasts that displayed proudly on your chest. You had tackled him to the ground, telling him to never let anyone know of your secret. 

Gunnar and Auburn knew, since they were your child hood friends after all. You and Auburn's relationship was nothing but let's beat the living shit out of each other just because. While Gunnar was a tutor and a book worm, always there to bandage your sorry asses up when you bought blood into the fight. 

John had led you home and you didn't bother to question why. You quickly headed towards your room, feeling a bit disgusted that the men had touched you in such ways. If John hadn't been there to stop them...

You gagged at the thought, those bastards ruined your favorite outfit. What glorious bastards they were indeed. You decided on a bath, yes, a bath it what you needed. 

You walked down the stairs to your little lab, you had installed a bathing area recently and decided to put it to use. You placed John's coat softly on your chair next to your messy desk and stripped of your torn clothing, you would have to ask John to go get you more gaze tapes for your chest. You washed yourself throughly, not deciding on wearing any clothing since it was just you and John for the moment you dried yourself off with a rag. 

You laid on the couch, in all your naked glory as you stared at the ceiling above with your hands behind your wet hair. You didn't even hear the footsteps come down the stairs as Gunnar and Auburn covered their eyes. Gunnar apologized and you jumped in surprise, when did they get down here? Auburn just groaned as he turned his back to you, muttering something about how he would need to clean his eyes out with toothpicks after seeing your naked form.

You nearly lunged off of the couch and smacked Auburn if it wasn't for the laughter that escaped your lips at the bashful men. 

"Oh stop, you've seen me naked before! Your Mum's have what I have." You told them as you sat up. 

"Please cover yourself up Sherlock." Gunnar mumbled as he searched for a blanket to give to you. He used John's jacket and tossed it in your direction as he stared at the wall. You shook your head as you used it to cover your chest and lap. 

"Alright, I covered my hideous form, you won't turn to stone now, promise!" You told them merrily as you stood up. Auburn thanked you and you flung a broken feather pen in his direction, causing it to land just in front of his feet. 

"You are a beautiful young woman Sherlock, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself." Gunnar told you truthfully. He kicked himself mentally when he knew you were going to twist his words. 

"You sure now how to get into a woman's panties Gunnar, I think I can feel myself becoming a bit wet already." You joked with your friend who's face flushed red as he sputtered out an explanation. You and Auburn laughed, causing Gunnar to give up and shake his head as he sighed. 

"What are you guys doing here anyway, did John let you in? I'm not helping with the case, just so you know." You told them as you picked up the feather on the ground and flung it somewhere across the room, the jacket you held in your hand was starting to show the roundness of your breasts but still hid your nipples. 

Auburn walked past you as Gunnar explained. 

"That's alright if you turn down the case, we just wanted to check up on you. After you left that old bread factory you looked a bit beaten." He told you with concern. You screamed when you felt the light hit you from outside, startling poor Gunnar and causing him to jump.

"Auburn!" You yelled as you dropped the jacket and ran towards the pestering man who made his way over towards the other curtain. 

"Christ Sherlock, you could really use some light in 'ere! I'm not a big fan of it either, but gracious woman, let some air in!" He told you with a disturbed look as he opened the window, causing you to groan and scurry over towards one of the shadows near the steps. You liked the dark much more better, you could hardly see and that's what made it the best part, plus, you never knew what lied behind the shadows which refused to be seen in the light. 

"Close those damned curtains Auburn, they were closed for a reason!" You shouted at him as you crossed your arms over your bare chest. 

"You're shittin' me!" He shouted back, causing a new childish fight thrown with words as you both yelled. Auburns heavy English accent along with your beautiful voice mixed in like music, causing Gunnar to sigh once more, his cheeks jiggled slightly as he let the air escape from his lips. He trudged over towards the sofa you once were laying on and pulled out the rolled up newspaper he got from the paper boy, he opened it up and began to read. John soon came back, he headed down below the floor boards to find you and Auburn threatening each other as you drank tea. You were wearing nothing but John's jacket as you had your leg crossed over the other, your back up straight as you stared each other down. 

"Tell me luv, did it hurt when you fell out of the patch of mentally dislocated children?" Auburn asked with a friendly smile as he bought his fine China cup to his lips and took a sip of the delicious brown liquid. 

"Just one more word to come out of that pretty little mouth of yours, and I'll make you a woman by high noon Auburn." You told him as you placed your hand over his gloved one and returned the heart warming smile. 

Oh, how you and Auburn made John and Gunnar's life more interesting then necessary. You both couldn't have agreed anymore.


	2. A new beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thing's haven't changed, but when the new arrivals begin, what sort of magical mischief will swoon you over?

You dodged a glass cup from Auburn, ignoring the object as it passed your head and hit the wall. You continued to quickly search through your papers, trying to look for a pocket knife to get this crazed man out of your house. You finally found it just in time as Auburn tried to push you down. 

“Come on Sherlock, is that all ya got?” He questioned and wobbled back a bit as he tripped over himself. He was drunk, angry that he had found his wife, once again sleeping with another man. You didn’t understand why he wouldn’t leave her already. 

He had given her so many chances but she kept using them as a pass to slip away from his love and open herself up to a new lover. 

“Auburn, please leave.” You told him sternly as you held the pocket knife in front of you. You backed yourself up a bit, your white night gown gracefully moving with each step your tense form took. You wouldn’t hurt him with it, but just something that would hopefully scare his confused brain when it sensed this situation was taking a rather large drastic swerve. 

Auburn just shook his head, bringing his arm out in a quick movement and smashing your home made clay pot onto the ground, causing it to crash loudly and break into chunks. You pursed your lips at him, you had made it and it wasn’t easy. It took you nearly a month just to complete that simple task. 

“No wonder she slept with someone else, I would have done the same.” You told him and jumped out of the way as Auburn tried to swing at you, drooling as he did so. You raced up the wooden stairs, John was out with some woman he had met and had taken her out to dinner. 

You had stayed home and waited for them to come back, hoping you would hear them shag but instead Auburn invited himself in with a bottle of foreign alcohol and drunk his worries away as he told you he found his wife again. You comforted him as he drank, you were about to escort him out before he straddled you down, claiming that if she didn’t care then why should he? For once, you had pitied him. 

You pushed him off of you and that earned you a slap to the face. You had thrown things, you weren’t scared but you were a bit tired and annoyed.

Auburn followed after you like a raging bull. You didn’t have anywhere else to run so you opened the door and left the house. You let out a cry of disapproval as your bare feet touched the wet, hard ground. Auburn fell down the steps and that’s when you took your chance. You stepped on his back and he let out a dramatic shout before you went up the small stairs and shut the door behind you. You locked it and let out a sigh as you tossed the knife on the desk. You walked into the dark living room and headed down stairs, you needed to clean up that mess the asshole made. At least he didn’t throw up, which was a bit better then breaking a pot you had made by using your own time and hard work. 

Much better. 

You picked up the chunks with a yawn, you carefully set them down onto papers. You threw yourself lazily onto the couch and made yourself comfortable. Gunnar could take care of the drunk fool outside, he knew what to do. 

You questioned the choice of waking up the next morning. Your eye was the sorest thing in the world. You nearly collapsed and broke into a sob as you screamed bloody murder as you touched your right eye.

You bit your lip as you threw your head back and hissed. You had never suffered such a great, burning, sensation in your life. What had happened to it? You had a hard time opening it, you could have sworn that was blood instead of tears as you forced your eye open. You ran towards a mirror. This time, you didn’t hold back a scream. Your eye was terribly red, the bloodiest red. You needed medical attention, and fast. 

You heard a door slam and someone race down the steps. “Sherlock!” John called out as he swerved off of the bottom wooden step, wearing an outfit all set out for the day. 

He looked so confused and concerned as you covered your eye with both hands and backed away from him. 

“John, something happened to my eye!” You shouted at him with a cracky voice, what did you do? The pain was coming back and you shut the heavy lidded eye and removed your hand as you let out another hiss. 

John stared at the slightly red closed eye. He quickly approached you. 

“What happened?” He questioned and forced you to lift your head up. You sniffled, you were scared. What if you went blind? Were you going to die? 

“I don’t know, I just woke up and...it...” You trailed off as John studied your closed eye. 

“You’ll have to open your eye Sherlock.” He said as he stared at you intently. You clutched onto your night gown covered chest, scrunching it up into your palms as you felt sweat form in them as you did so and John’s jaw hit the ground. His brows knitted together as he opened his mouth and closed it. 

“What the bloody hell did you do to yourself?” He asked quietly. You shook your head as he quickly moved away and looked for supplies. You watched as he ran up the stairs and you moved over towards the sofa, trying to think of what could have caused your eye to become in such a horrid state. That’s when you remembered, the clay pot from last night. John came down the steps with a black eye patch as it dawned on you. 

The clay pot wasn’t made out of any kind of clay, but there was something that man who had gave you the clay warned you about...it was some type of chemical they had used to make the clay. After John had told you there wasn’t much to do but cover your eye until he took you to the doctors. 

“Auburn.” You muttered as you stared at the ground, he was the one who had put you in this state, because he couldn’t contain himself and had to break it. It was partly yours as well, but he was the one who had made you pick it up and you must have touched your face. Regardless, the man was going to be put through hell. 

You tugged your night gown off of your head. John made a sound through his nose as he left the room. You quickly dressed yourself, your white buttoned up shirt was wrinkled, you didn’t feel like putting those bandages on your chest. You shimmed your slacks on and found the pair of socks under a desk, collecting dust and webs. You put those on and struggled with your tail coat. You didn’t even bother to mess with your hair as you shoved it under your hat and ran up the stairs. You were a bit amazed that your brain was focusing on the other eye instead of the darkened one. 

John was on the phone with someone and he watched as you nearly slammed your body into the door knob before throwing it open, he didn’t know why you were so angry. 

“I’ll be back.” You told him as you adjusted your tail coat and grabbed a scarf so it wouldn’t show to much jiggling of your girls. You closed the door and quickly left the apartment, getting ready to beat down Auburn as you jogged to Gunnar’s house. The bastard was there, probably laying on the couch with a hang over. 

You pushed past a few woman who let out a small yelp at your sudden rudeness coming from what they thought was a gentlemen. You didn’t apologize but instead picked up your pace until you were running. You tried to catch your breath as you knocked rapidly on Gunnar’s front door. It took a few seconds before it opened up and an old lady stood at the front door with a smile. 

“Good morning Mr. Holmes.” Margret greeted you with that bright smile. You nodded your head to her as she opened the door wider and let you in, she always greeted you, knowing to not question you. 

You scurried down the hall way and peeked into the living room, the kitchen, before storming up the stairs, Margret watched you with confusion, and concern. You were always a bit off but she had never seen you look so furious. 

You grabbed the handle of the first door you saw and shoved it open, you quickly apologized when you saw the sight of one of the maid’s dressing herself. She covered her naked chest as she looked at you with wide eyes, a gasped escaped her lips. You closed the door and tried the next a few yards down. 

You knocked this time. You heard someone approaching the door and slowly open it. Gunnar stared at you in shock. “Good morning Sherlock, what brings you here?” He asked as he kept the door half closed, he was already dressed. 

“Where’s Auburn?” You asked as you tried to look over him which was impossible. Gunnar sighed as he opened the door fully. You slid passed him and approached the bed with the large human bodied lump laying under the covers, that damned red hair sticking out. 

You took your hat off with rage and spanked its behind. The large lump grunted as it thrusted its butt into the air. Auburn groggily looked up at you, his eyes red and his skin pale. 

“W-What-Bloody hell...” He cursed as he tried to sit up. Gunnar closed the door as he watched you both from afar, not impressed that Auburn had managed to upset you the night before. 

“Auburn, you’re in deep horse shit.” You hissed at him and gave him a cold look through your one eye, the eye patch already felt comfortable you had forgotten it was still on. You pointed your hat at his face in a threatening manner. He yawned as he shook his head, not sure on what he did wrong. 

“I didn’t do anything ya twit...” He muttered as he swung his hair legs off of the bed and placed his elbows onto his knees and leaned forward, giving you a look of disgust as he stared up at you. 

You nearly ruined the black eye patch as you shoved it off of your face and opened your burning bloodied eye. Auburn flinched and hissed as he saw your eye. 

“My God woman, put that thing away!” He shouted at you. You pushed him down onto the bed and sat on his chest as you forced him to look at you. Gunnar quickly stepped in and tried to pull you off of the man.

“You did this to me!” You yelled at him as you tried to strangle him. Auburn returned the dirty look you gave him. “I didn’t do anything! Get outta here with your nasty looking eye. Walking around like a pirate.” Auburn said as he laughed at his joke. You felt tears of anger come into both of your eyes, making the stinging unbearable. 

You didn’t even bother to put the patch back on as you removed yourself out of Gunnar’s grip and grabbed the door knob in a bone crushing hold. 

Auburn only laughed louder and you slammed the door shut, causing Gunnar to flinch. Gunnar gave Auburn a look as he lectured him about how he would need to apologize to you later today and gave him a firm slap across the back of the head. You fixed your hair a bit as you put your hat back on. 

You pushed past Margret as you stormed down the stairs and left the house. You struggled to put it on as you walked down the street, letting your elbows nearly knock people over as you rushed past them. You finally got it back on and entered the apartment. Ignoring the curious stare as John watched you slam both doors, the front and the one that led downstairs. 

He could tell you probably wanted to be left alone. You had stayed the rest of the morning sulking as you sat on the sofa, thinking of ways suitable murders for Auburn if the swelling in your eye was permanent.

John had called the doctor instead, of course, Auburn and Gunnar had arrived with an apology but were going to share it with you later when the doctor was done. Auburn was making remarks the whole time as you sat on the stool as the doctor worked on your eye. 

They had told you it wasn’t permanent, which could give you all a sigh of relief but you would have to wear the patch and put some drops in at least three times a day, it would help the swelling go down with in a month or so. 

You stared at the ground as your companions talked among themselves, standing in a circle in front of you. You were terribly annoyed. 

“Sherlock, don’t be like that. You’re acting like a child.” Gunnar told you softly, all eyes were on you now. You looked into the eyes of all men, feeling a bit embarrassed that they were all-which you yourself had to admit-very handsome indeed. Yes, even Auburn. 

“More like a cyclops.” Auburn added in as he laughed. Gunnar nudged him in the side and you spit in his face. 

“At least I didn’t have my wife screw another.” You told him with your head held high. John tried to hide his smile as he looked down at the ground, your remark caused Auburn’s laughter to quickly die down as he stood there awkwardly and quietly apologized. 

“I am going out to get lunch Sherlock, would you like to come? You’re welcome to join.” John told your friends with a smile. Gunnar and Auburn accepted the offer. Despite the fact you were in a grubby mood didn’t stop you from also pitching yourself in. You slumped in your spot, bringing both arms up to your chest as you pouted with an outer put lip and puffed out with a deep sigh. 

“Fine...I guess it wouldn’t hurt...” You felt paranoid when you realized you had all eyes staring down at you with an amused shock, as if they had discovered the inner beauty of a lost Goddess in the woods and she was in the process of discarding her robes. Their mouth’s were agape and you felt yourself flush red with fuming agitation and embarrassment, thinking you probably looked more like a fool then ever with your musky appearance. 

“Please stop, you’re not making me feel comfortable.” You muttered out in a water voice of emotional turmoil, not meaning to express your distress as you felt yourself ready to cry from the past hours. 

You turned your eyes back down to the ground, staring at each and every one of their eyes as you noted that they weren’t directly looking at your face. You quickly scanned your body from where you sat, not being able to spot anything out of place that could catch their attention so easily. 

“For God sake men, what are you all looking at!” You nearly shouted at them, giving them a full on dirty look until a radiant burning blue passed through their pupils in a flash like movement, dissolved with in seconds as your heart raced in panic and a nausea like fear. You gasped, stumbling out from your spot in fear as their eyes returned back to normal, each one of them looking as they were minutes before the odd incident. 

They moved their heads to look at you, concern and life alert in their eyes as John was the first to speak. 

“Are you alright, Sherlock?” He questioned you suspiciously, finding it to be yet another rare day to see you frightened to bits and shaking like a near goat from loss of blood. 

You swallowed hard and gulped down a breath of greedy air as you gave them a twisted look of narrow mystery, your expression reading as if you knew what they were onto. 

“What was that...Your....Your eyes, they changed...Ha...Ow...” Your sentence dissolved when you looked past Auburn’s shoulder to see a man who standing directly behind him, eyes being latched onto you for the entire moment as he had the dirtiest smile and a frightening glint in his eyes. 

You made a small sound, not forming words as you frantically pointed behind Auburn who swerved around with in seconds from instinct before you could call out to him what you were witnessing. 

The man was already gone. 

“I...He’s still-” You gasped out once again, forcing yourself to look around the room frantically as you feared he was quicker and probably an assassin who managed to sneak into your apartment, being one of the many people who wished to skin you alive. 

The window’s blew open and forced the curtains to nearly collapse as anything that wasn’t connected to the ground, held down by a metallic weight was blew across the room and into you standing four as you didn’t have time to brace yourselves from the smell of the usual steaming smoke and violent gusting scattered white papers. 

You quickly ran through the mini storm, stepping on the chair dangerously and jumping on the couch as you held onto the countered wall to stop you from teetering outwards and onto the streets as you one eye teared and instantly felt fuzzy as you snarled at the building roof’s, not being able to see anyone or anything at the foul change of mood from the sky, clouds of an ugly gray and new fog morphed onto the ground told you that the recent encounter had ended and would not be the last. 

What had frightened you the most was the fact nibbling at you that the man was never there to begin with.


End file.
